


lover in waiting.

by softsuns



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Angst, Arranged Marriage, Best Friends, Cheating, F/F, Suicide, Uhhh...., i just loved lola & mary together, it was inspired on reign.. so sorry if it's a little bit messy, lady in waiting!seulgi, like at all, no happy ending, nothing more?, okay so.., queen joohyun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-05 20:06:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14626092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softsuns/pseuds/softsuns
Summary: seulgi is torn between hating being the lady-in-waiting, and loving it.





	lover in waiting.

Since Kang Seulgi could remember, she'd always follow Bae Joohyun blindly.

The two of them had met when they were toddlers. Joohyun and her were only two years apart, not really much. Seulgi remembers how they'd tumble around the gardens, their knees scrapped; ignorant to the whole world. They were both princesses, neighboring kingdoms and when they hung out, it felt like they were just Joohyun and Seulgi. They had shared first kisses in secret, fingers laced and they spoke about being together for years to come.

That was until thirteen year old Joohyun was courted and was told she'd be the future queen. She'd be off to marry Prince Taehyung. Kang Seulgi was absolutely shattered, her best friend was going to be taken away from her and she couldn't help the aching pain. Joohyun told her to be her lady-in-waiting, giving her princess a title on hold. Seulgi agreed. Instantly.

But now she's twenty-one years old and she's beyond miserable. Seulgi hides it though. She doesn't want to be honest with the other ladies, with the royals, with anybody. But she's tired of hiding this love affair. She just wants to live freely with Joohyun, take her around town and ride horses through the countryside. But she put a smile. Seulgi was always a good actress.

She had mixed feelings about being a lady in waiting. It had good moments, it had bad moments, so overall it was absolutely bittersweet.

**The bitterness was simple.**

Seulgi had to be around when the queen kissed the king in joy. She had to watch closely how the king would break into giggles while they did and Joohyun's face would break in a genuine smile. His clothed arms would wrap around her waist, having everybody admire how their love full of pureness. That'd end up with taking bottles into her small bedroom and drink her pains away. Her heartbreak was because she was in love, she was so in love with Bae Joohyun.

The lady-in-waiting had been there when the queen gave birth to her first child. The woman had been holding her hand tightly, giving her encouraging words and having Joohyun's nails dug into Seulgi's palm. She didn't mind that. What she did mind was the fact that Taehyung. Taehyung kissed her sweating forehead through colics and whispering how much he loved her. It was frustrating her, but she didn't want to mention it. Her jealousy wasn't important.

_"What is it?" Joohyun asks Seulgi, she's panting and Seulgi sniffles. She's in tears._

_"It's a girl. A little beautiful princess." Seulgi wants to answer, but Taehyung cuts in._

_"She's so beautiful. She's so beautiful, Joohyun." He says and Seulgi watches the scene unfold. Seulgi feels herself as an outsider. Joohyun smiles tenderly at Taehyung and he's smiling fondly at her._

_"I love you," Joohyun whispers, it's so faint that it's almost misheard. Seulgi wants to answer, but she knows it's towards Taehyung. She knows it. God, her heart aches._

_"I love you more,"_

The lady-in-waiting had been there when the queen was threatened with being killed by neighboring kingdoms. Seulgi had to watch when she hid her shaking hands and she was trying to put a front. Her hands were now crossed and Seulgi had never seen so cold. She was beautiful right now, elegant black and Seulgi was so charmed. Her eyes charcoled.

_"I don't fear anything, I don't fear any kingdoms and I surely don't fear death." Joohyun says cleanly and sharply, while everybody is charmed by her boldness. Seulgi's only staring at her beauty and how much she's grown. She's no longer the eight year old kid that'd giggle over ducklings. She was a woman, she was married, had kids and ran a nation._

_Seulgi watched as Taehyung leaned over, whispering in her ear how good she's doing and the scoff leaves her mouth automatically. She could've told her that. Yerim nudges her faintly, trying to snap her back into place. Joohyun sends her a look and Seulgi forces a smile. She wouldn't let her know that she's fearing the threat._

**And while it has it’s perks,**

She could kiss the queen whenever they were quiet and in silence. It'd be late at night, candles turned off and heavy chairs would block the entrance. They'd kiss tenderly. The beautiful white dress being pulled tugged off by passionate hands and Seulgi's pink petals were kissing her shoulders. The lips were loving each other and Joohyun's heart felt in heaven.

_"I love you, I love you, I love you." Joohyun's breathing in and she's so happy. She's not this happy with Taehyung, she'll never be this happy. She's over the clouds with her. They both know this. They do._

_"I love you more, I love you so much Joohyun."_

_The silk sheets are under the duo, crumbled over love and they can see the rays of sunlight peek through. They're making love, Seulgi stainning over Taehyung's spot in bed. They're hiding and Seulgi hates it more than anything in the world. But she's in love. She can't stop doing this._

She could also dress the queen on demand. Seulgi would help her with her velvet dress, the jewerly, the crown and lining her eyes with coal. It's a lovely practice. She loves wiping the drool off Joohyun's cheeks and she's giggling when the other blinks her makeup off.

_"You love dressing me,"_

_"Who wouldn't love dressing the queen?"_

The lovers were sitting in the garden, it was mid spring and there's flowers everywhere. They're blooming like the red cheeks on Joohyun's face. They're drinking tea, enjoying the day. Taehyung was teaching their daughter how to sword-fight and they had gone for a lovely date. Their oldest daughter had recently turned fifteen and she had asked for it.

_"I love you, you know. You really are the love of my life." Joohyun whispers, not wanting to be heard by the servants. She sips the sweet tea and watches how Seulgi smiles brightly. While Joohyun drinks tea, the other is writing on a blank sheet of paper._

_"What are you doing on that paper, love?"_

_"Writing a letter."_

_"To whom?"_

_"To you, my queen." Seulgi answers and she's happily writing on the sheet. She's repetitive with her writings._

_I love you._

_I adore you._

_Do you know how much I love you?_

_"May I read it?" Joohyun inquires,_

_"You need to wait, Joo."_

_"Hm.. I see." She says and she's smiling faintly at her._

_She laughs, "Stop! smiling at me like that. You know that won't help."_

_"As your queen I order you..."_

_"You're such a dummy. You're my girlfriend here. Not my queen."_

_"People are suspecting..."_

_"No."_

_"Se-"_

_"No, stop it. Leave me alone!"_

 

But everything reaches it's peak.

The lady-in-waiting had been called by the queen while she was teaching Sooyoung, the middle daughter of Taehyung and Joohyun, how to sew. Joohyun had asked Seulgi as a favor and she agreed, ending in a quickie in the queen's chambers.

"My queen, hello." Seulgi curtsies when she catches Joohyun sitting at her desk. Joohyun looks over at the guards, nodding and sending them off. The youngest of the two sat down right in front of her and she waits for her words. What could it be about?

"Lady-in-waiting," Ouch. "I have news for you."

"And what might that be?"

"You're marrying."

Seulgi blinks,

"What?"

"You're a princess. Ignoring the fact that you're my lady-in-waiting, you have the same power as I do. You need to marry a king. You need to marry because people are suspecting. They're suspecting you have an affair. But not with me, with Taehyung." Joohyun sighs and Seulgi blinks. She doesn't get what's happening.

"I don't understand..."

"I'm sending you off to marry. You'll no longer live here." Joohyun says and she can hear the sadness in her voice. No, this can't be happening. No.

"You can't force me, Joohyun. You won't force me." She says and she stands up, the force pushing the chair in her impulse. Her eyes are glassy, she's about to burst out in tears. She's given Joohyun about thirty years of her life. She's thirty-four, living a love with Joohyun since she was thirteen. It wasn't fair. This wasn't fair.

"Seulgi-"

"I'm leaving. You can't force me, Joohyun. You can't and you won't force me.

But before she was the lady-in-waiting, the princess and everything in between.

She was Joohyun’s lover. And she wasn’t going to let this slide.

The next morning, Joohyun is waken up before her time. She's drowned in sleep and she just wants to curl in bed again. She sees the disdain in Sooyoung's face and she's instantly worried.

"What happened, Sooyoung?" Joohyun asks and she's dripping fear.

"Mother... Seulgi was found **dead**."

 


End file.
